Vascular biology has evolved over the past decade as a major cross-disciplinary field of study which impacts a wide number of major human diseases beyond the more "traditional" vessel wall pathologies, such as atherosclerosis and hypertension. Today, vascular biology also contributes to our understanding of diabetes, metabolic syndrome, chronic kidney disease, neurological disorders, stroke, hematological disorders, cancer and various immunological diseases. More importantly, advances in vascular biology have contributed to the development of many potential new therapies and preventive strategies, in addition to bioengineered devices and engineered replacement organs. However, it has become clear that while our understanding of the role of soluble factors like growth factors has increased greatly, much less attention has been given to the investigation of the extracellular matrix and its microenvironment. Researchers have come to understand that the extracellular matrix plays an active role influencing the pathogenesis of cardiovascular disease, realized by communication between molecules of the extracellular matrix and cells within the blood vessel wall. Furthermore, the vascular extracellular matrix is key to the development of regenerative medicine approaches and vascular tissue engineered products for clinical use. The aim of this one of a kind workshop is to provide a forum for basic and clinical researchers in vascular matrix biology, regenerative medicine, and bioengineering to share their recent and novel science. The workshop will be interdisciplinary, allowing researchers in biology and engineering to come together in a common focus to address important issues in cardiovascular disease and regeneration. The program is characterized by the presentation of cutting edge research in areas like vascular matrix remodeling and repair, matrix genetics and development, stem cell biology, vascular scaffolds, tissue engineering, angiogenesis, matrix genetics and development, regenerative matrices, and the emerging field of vascular matrix calcification. We believe these topics are relevant to the mission of the NHLBI, which is to further our understanding and develop new tools to treat disease. In this application we request funds to partially support this interdisciplinary, international conference which will serve to bring together investigators from the academic and private sectors, post-doctoral fellows, and graduate students from diverse fields of study for four days of intense discussion and study. The conference will be held at the Resort and Conference Center at Hyannis on Cape Cod in Hyannis, Massachusetts from October 16-20, 2011.